Masquerade Ball
Masquerade Ball is the 2nd episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on April 11th,2007 in Japan and September 4th, 2007 in North America. Plot It seems a very gifted and infamous Bakugan player, known as Masquerade has been taking Bakugan from kids all over the world, including Runo (who blames Dan for her loss). When Dan hears about this through his friends on the web, he decides to put a stop to it & challenges Masquerade to a battle. The two meet up & the fight is on! But Masquerade has a secret called The Doom Card which sends its opponent to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade, leaving behind Dan and the realization that Dragonoid and his other bakugan could have been sent to the Doom Dimension. Featured Brawls Runo Misaki VS Masquerade (This entire brawl happens off-screen. The only three things we know for sure about it are that: *Masquerade wins, and Runo loses. *Masquerade used his Darkus Reaper in the brawl. *Runo loses a Haos Terrorclaw to the Doom Dimension in this brawl.) Dan Kuso VS Shuji (Most of this brawl happens off-screen. We know that Dan defeats a Ventus Robotallion and Ventus Gargonoid of Shuji's. And that Shuji defeats at least one of Dan's Bakugan this brawl.) Round 4 (# non-canon) *'Dan's Victories:' 2/3 *'Dan's HSP:' 600 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 *'Shuji's HSP:' 200 (On the battlefield is Dan's Pyrus Serpenoid (320 Gs) and 2 Gate Cards whose owner(s) are unknown at the time) Dan throws out Drago onto an empty Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Dan activates Fire Wall. Shuji throws out Ventus Falconeer against Pyrus Serpenoid. (Power: 300 Gs) Shuji activates Jump Over to move over to Drago's card and then activates Correlation between Ventus and Pyrus. (Falconeer: 400 Gs) Mysteriously, Drago gains the upper-hand possibly due to Fire Wall. But even with its effect active, Drago would still be 10 Gs short of victory. Drago would have needed to boost the power of Fire Wall in some way for this victory, but it is unrevealed how this is done. Nevertheless, Falconeer gets wiped out. Dan's Victories: 3/3 Dan's HSP gained: ? Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 *'Dan's HSP:' ? (at least 600) *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 *'Shuji's HSP:' 200 Winner is Dan Kuso. Dan Kuso VS Masquerade Round 1 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Masquerade's Victories:' 0/3 *'Masquerade's HSP:' 0 Dan and Masquerade both throw out their Gate Cards. Masquerade sets the Doom Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Serpenoid onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper against Pyrus Serpenoid. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +300 Gs). (Serpenoid: 620 Gs - Reaper: 370 Gs) Masquerade counters by activating Dimension 4. (Reaper: 370 Gs - Serpenoid: 320 Gs). Serpenoid gets wiped out and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade's Victories: 1/3 Masquerade's HSP gained: ? Masquerade wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Masquerade's Victories: '''1/3 *'Masquerade's HSP:' ? '''Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus. (Power: 280 Gs)' Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper against Pyrus Saurus. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan activates Saurus Glow. Masquerade activates Double Dimension. Saurus gets wiped out and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade's Victories: 2/3 Masquerade's HSP gained: ? Masquerade wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Victories:' 0 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Masquerade's Victories:' 2/3 *'Masquerade's HSP:' ? Dan sets his Gate Card. Dan throws out Drago. (Power: 340 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Fire Storm). Drago activates Ultimate Boost. (Drago: 950+ Gs - Reaper: 370 Gs). Before Reaper can get wiped out, the battlefield is destroyed by Drago's immense power boost. Conclusion Battle is interrupted and ends in a TIE. Character Debuts *Masquerade *Ryo (from behind in Dan's class) Bakugan Debuts *Gargonoid (mentioned) *Reaper Bakugan Seen *Terrorclaw *Reaper *Drago *Serpenoid # Falconeer *Falconeer *Saurus Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan seasons